


【白包白】今天我们仍不愿从梦中醒来

by xiutiepie



Series: 单篇合集 [1]
Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiutiepie/pseuds/xiutiepie
Summary: 完全不甜的现实向 勿上升白包包白是双向含微量橙包不喜欢请直接右转 可以接受就下滑吧
Series: 单篇合集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816831
Kudos: 1





	【白包白】今天我们仍不愿从梦中醒来

“我总从每天睁眼看见你的时候开始做梦”

*

这是金珉锡入伍前几天发生的事

那天晚上天气异常闷热，边伯贤把略长的浏海用橡皮筋扎成一撮乱糟糟的冲天炮固定在头顶，身上只穿着条四角裤坐在桌前懒洋洋的眯眼盯着电脑屏幕

他不怕热，但极度厌恶在舞台和浴室以外的地方流汗，倒也不是因为爱干净，只是不喜欢身上覆着水气，又不是鱼

说到鱼，边伯贤突然想起金珉锡叼着冰棒趴在床上嘲笑他的歪理，那时候金珉锡只穿着条纹内裤和背心，因为刚洗完澡头发湿漉漉的贴在额头上，还有他手里那根冰棒，好像是巧克力口味的，上头还裹着一层焦糖脆片，甜的发慌

对方说鱼这个字的嘴型，看上去特别性感

朴灿烈在客厅嚷嚷的声音越发大，边伯贤啧了一声，把耳机接上线塞进耳朵里，点开一个视频文件，调大到正好可以盖过外头噪音的音量，下滑身体半躺在椅子上，右手一面往下探进内裤里。当那个有着一双漂亮眼睛的人光着上身出现在画面上时，边伯贤也正好握住那柔软的器官，他舔舔唇，手指在上头轻弹几下，以极缓慢的速度滑动起来

画面上的金珉锡站在舞台中央尽情扭动身体，不得不说这个哥哥真的非常擅长跳舞，和金钟仁那样强劲有力的舞蹈不同，金珉锡的舞姿只能用美丽形容，当他甩动汗湿的金色短发，就像一个精致的娃娃活了过来，那样珍贵易碎，跪在地上倚着拐杖摆动臀部的时候，却突然变成了伊甸园里的蛇，引人犯罪的过火

透明略黏稠的液体打湿了指尖，呼吸变得粗重，汗水沾湿背心贴在身上很不舒服，但手的动作一时还不愿意停下

Artificial love那场舞台真是经典，明明衣服没脱一件，没洒水湿身也没用道具，却光靠一根拐杖就足以让人头晕目眩——画面上的人把拐杖夹进双腿之间扭动时，边伯贤重重呼出一口气，操作鼠标拉回进度条，手上慢悠悠的动作开始加快

拐杖用那种方式摆在金珉锡身上可真好看，可如果换成他现在手里的东西，一定更好看吧

浑浊的液体喷在手心时，边伯贤有些变态的想着，反正也不是第一回放纵了

铃铃铃——

手机不合时宜的响起，边伯贤停下脱裤子的动作，用干净的那只手按下接听键和免提，转身去衣柜翻出新的内裤穿上

“喔～伯贤啊，睡了吗？”

“睡了谁接你电话。”边伯贤不大耐烦的应道，电话那头金钟大的背景声音很杂，人似乎在外头

“你能不能出来一下？”

“干什么？”

“帮我送珉锡哥回去，他喝醉了。”

听到金珉锡的名字，边伯贤下意识看了眼时钟

“这个时间了，你们还在一起？”

金钟大没听出朋友语气中的情绪，一如往常巨大的分贝在电话另一端叨叨絮絮的，“就是因为晚了才要叫你过来，哥喝成这样一个人打车我不放心。”

“...那你送哥回去不就好了。”

——让你送他一定更高兴。这句话边伯贤吞进肚子里没有说出来，手心残留着的东西开始变冷，边伯贤顺手抓了纸巾抹掉，触感却挥之不去

“...”

电话突然沉默下来，直到边伯贤又朝他喊了一声，那人才慢吞吞吐出一句话

“我要...送女朋友回家。”

...

...女朋友？

嘴角抽了抽，知道衣柜旁有个全身镜，但边伯贤没有兴致去看自己映在上头的表情有多扭曲

对于金钟大突然冒出的女朋友，愤怒谈不上吧，毕竟偶像也是人、是个男人，知道这是再正常不过的事很，边伯贤却一时沉浸在大过于惊讶的感情里抽不开

换作平常，他是不会这种事而有一丝慌张的，然而脑袋突然蹦出的那张脸却让他整个人都乱了套

“地址发过来，我现在去。”

*

从出租车下来的时候边伯贤脑子里还有些糊，被冷风一吹稍稍醒了些，却还是一刻也无法停下的在心里念着金珉锡的名字

快步走进小巷子，远远看见他的朋友站在店门口朝自己挥手，举起手同时，边伯贤瞧见了依偎在对方身边的人

那是一个身材娇小的短发女孩，从金褐色的头发、矮小的身形、略圆的可爱脸蛋和那身碎花洋装都散发讨人喜欢的氛围，因为金钟大的动作看向边伯贤，露出温和的微笑点头向他打招呼，但边伯贤看也没看一眼，径直走向金钟大揪住他的衣领冲他的脸大骂

——当然，这是只能停留在脑袋里的妄想，实际上边伯贤根本连揪住对方之后该说什么都没想好。所以他只是笑弯着眼睛，用轻快而客套的语气回应对方，“初次见面啊，弟媳。”

“呀边伯贤，你少说两句。”

女孩一下子羞红了脸，看上去更惹人疼了。金钟大把那女孩护在身后朝边伯贤骂了句，但边伯贤不理他，把胳膊倚在他肩上打趣道，“臭小子，什么时候认识了这么可爱的孩子也不告诉我们？真羡慕啊——”

“闭嘴啦。”

金钟大冲他翻了个白眼，猫似的嘴角却藏不住的上扬，连他看着都有些刺眼，真不知道那个哥哥今晚都是用怎样的心情喝的酒

“都说了我会来你还站这等干啥呢？也不怕弟媳冻着。”

“谁知道你什么时候才来，放珉锡哥一个人在这，我不放心。”

不放心吗。边伯贤空洞的笑了两声，甩脸直接往店里走，金钟大和那女孩说了什么后也跟进来

“你还跟着干嘛。”

“帮你啊，就你这小身板哪扛得动哥啊。”

边伯贤无语的朝对方一瞪，“敢请你还比我矮个几寸呢，要小也小不过你。”

“两个小身板总比一个强！别废话了，我给你们叫的车快就来了，动作快点。”

吵吵闹闹间两人来到包厢门口，边伯贤往里头一看，混杂的酒味扑鼻而来，那一头卷发的人正趴在桌上看不着脸——明明上次粉丝见面会的时候还是银色，不知道什么时候又染成褐色了，生日的时候收到的条纹衬衫歪歪斜斜挂在肩膀上，露出小半截光滑刺眼的白

“啊——这哥真是...”

金钟大皱着眉念叨，快步走向那人一面脱了外套往他身上盖，趴在桌上的人模糊不清的嘟囔着想拒绝，金钟大干脆直接把外套袖子绕到胸口打了个结

“总是喝酒就脱衣服，这样到外头吹了风要感冒的。”

说着，又回头朝边伯贤叮嘱，“一会儿上车有冷气的话就给哥穿上，别冻着了。”

“...金钟大你是老妈子吗。”

“就你这样我可当不起。”

金钟大一面笑着回嘴一面按着金珉锡的腰把人扶起来，边伯贤瞇眼撇撇嘴，靠过去把他的左手绕过肩膀扛住。金珉锡果真醉得厉害，印象中这哥从没喝成这样连路都不能走，像现在靠得极近时还能听见小小鼾声，身上飘散着很淡很淡的香味，一时倒想不起在哪儿闻过

意识不清的人头歪垂在一边，被金钟大贴心的扶住脖子放在自己肩上，边伯贤垂眼看着，只默默握紧金珉锡放在他肩上的手

总是这么多情，谁让你这么多情的

看了就讨厌

和金钟大一块儿把人扛到门口，那女孩正好迎上来说出租车来了，然后转身帮他们开门，边伯贤先坐进去，两人一里一外把金珉锡扶进车内，关上门后，金钟大探头进来帮金珉锡擦掉额上的汗一面轻声问，“哥要回宿舍吗？还是回家？”

“...嗯...回去...不要...”

金珉锡口齿不清的嘀咕，像个牙没长齐的孩子在闹别扭，金钟大也只是习惯似的露出微笑，伸手顺了顺的对方的头发

“不可以喔，珉锡哥，再不回去休息明天会没精神的。”

他弯着猫嘴耐心劝着，用的是金珉锡一直很想学的低音，声音里带着很难察觉的宠溺，在旁人看着就像一对感情很好的兄弟，可如果其中一人性别不同的话，就会变成很甜蜜的情侣吧

不，如果性别不同的话，根本轮不到他边伯贤坐在这儿

边伯贤垂眼看着那两人的动作，脑袋里乱糟糟的念头转呀转，飞速膨胀的酸涩感几乎要把他逼疯

“送哥回家好吗？家里的床比较大，睡得也舒服啊，好不好？”

“...嗯...好...”

金珉锡哼唧一声，脸蛋往对方的掌心靠着磨蹭，金钟大笑着摇摇头，绕到前面和司机报地址，说完后想了想，又对司机说请开慢点我哥哥喝醉了容易晕车云云，临走前还塞给边伯贤一包东西

“刚才要给哥的生日礼物忘记给他了，你先给收着。晚点到家再给我说一声。”

“是是是，妈——”

边伯贤随意挥了挥手便吩咐司机开车，几乎是非常失礼的速度，可是他实在太急着离开这里。边伯贤不明白自己焦躁的原因，是因为金珉锡身上的酒味太过刺鼻，还是他们靠在一起的方式太过亲暱，又或者是金钟大的手同时放在背后和那女孩牵在了一块

既庆幸是由自己送金珉锡回家，又觉得自己根本不应该出现在这里

今晚不管是对金珉锡而言，还是对他，何尝不是悲惨又可笑的让人不忍直视

*

出租车停在金珉锡家的时候手表指针已经指向了三，正是夜深的时候，边伯贤几乎费了九牛二虎之力才用不吵醒邻居的动静把人背进卧室，都说失去意识的人扛起来特别重，边伯贤算是体验到了

“阿西——热死了...”

边伯贤坐在床边长吁短叹——甚至为了不吵醒对方只能噤声喘气，房内湿度莫名的高，略长的头发因为吸了水气全贴在脖子上，惹得边伯贤烦躁的小声咋舌

这时，床上的人忽然翻身面对他，双眼紧闭发出小猫般呜呜咽咽的细碎喊声扭动身体，似乎是不满还绑在身上的外套，边伯贤伸手给他解开，衣服歪斜着暴露出的身躯因为覆着一层薄汗显得晶亮亮的，像从前拍画报的时候为了增添性感而抹的油，一不注意，脑袋已经擅自想像手指碰在上头沿着肌肉纹理描绘的画面。边伯贤抿着唇偏头，试图把注意力转移去解救那件皱巴巴的外套，衣服袖子却被那人紧紧攥在手里不放开，使力抽走的话还得到两声不乐意的哼哼

“...”

什么意思

轻碰对方的手心，五只手指立刻触电般握合了半秒，明明全身的都泛着比樱花花瓣更淡的嫩粉色，摸起来的温度却比想像中更低。边伯贤瞬间瞇细了下垂的眼角

然后，慢慢低头靠近，直到嘴唇几乎要陷进耳朵的小孔里，仿佛自言自语的开口

“...哥...可真能装。”

“...”

半晌没有声音，边伯贤把手撑在枕头旁缓慢退开身体，借着外头投射进来的光线十分微弱，却整好让他看清了那双不甚清明却闪闪发亮的眸子

“什么时候发现的...？”

开口的嗓音不似玩高音游戏时那般清澈，像混杂了砂砾哑的难听，想是酒劲还没退下去，也可能是崩溃哭过的关系

金珉锡哭的全身脱力，颤抖吸鼻子的模样，真想看看啊

“就哥的酒量，比金钟大先喝挂倒下这种事除了金钟大自己谁会相信啊。”

喝醉当然会，但喝到不醒人事绝对不可能，不是酒量太好，只因为金珉锡是一个自我约束很强的人，有时候强的让人舍不得。边伯贤默默在心里补充

“是吗？可钟大相信了喔。”

金珉锡弯着漂亮的唇型笑了笑，“不管我说什么，钟大总是，那么相信呢。”

看着金珉锡的笑，那样寂寥而空虚，边伯贤忍不住也笑了

笑的没心没肺

“啊——就像哥对钟大说只把他当成最亲爱的弟弟，他就相信了然后带着女朋友巴巴跑来给哥瞧一样吗？”

彷佛被语气里的尖酸吓着，那双圆滚滚的大眼不敢置信的望着他，可边伯贤越是看见对方那个样子，嘴巴越就是停不下来

“哥是不是以为今天可以跟金钟大单独喝小酒，待在只有你跟他的空间，想像他眼里跟心里都只有你的画面？”

“边...”

知道不应该再往下说了，可要再不说，边伯贤怕自己会活生生憋死

“我猜猜，一定是哥先到的吧？然后金钟大来了，身后却跟着一个漂亮的女孩子，用他那副大嗓门儿说：跟哥介绍，这孩子是我的女朋友喔！对不起没有事先跟哥说就擅自带她过来，可是无论如何我都想让哥第一个知——”

“边伯贤！”

或许还是醉到某种程度，想撑起上身手却使不上力而挣扎着，只能瞪圆了眼睛怒视对方，“你到底在说什么！我根本没有——”

“那哥为什么要装作喝醉？是逃避现实？还是想让那孩子看看你跟金钟大撒娇的样子？”

“你！不要说了！”

金珉锡尖着嗓子反驳，反而惹得边伯贤大笑出声，高亢的连自己都吓了一跳，“为什么不说？金钟大给哥身上披外套的时候觉得他贴心吗？摸脸的动作让哥心动了吗？”

“哥是不是觉得自己是特别的？觉得一直等下去的话总有一天感情会得到回报？”

说到感情两个字时金珉锡非常明显的抖了下身体，挣扎着起身好像要往边伯贤脸上打，也可能是想捂住他的嘴，边伯贤顺势握住那人的手腕，大概下的力道太重，对方漂亮的脸立刻揪在一块儿

“放手、你...边伯贤，为什么你会知——我说放手——！”

当然知道，因为你总是用那样的眼神瞅着那个人，仗着哥哥的身份拼了命往他身边靠近，当那个人不经意看过来一眼，立刻露出世界上最幸福的笑容。就算其他人都没有察觉，可边伯贤不是傻子，他看得出那双眼里几乎要满溢出来的痴迷、渴望、情欲，却同时软弱、怯懦又惶惑，那是只能死死摁在心底不敢说出口，却太过深刻以至于撕裂般发疼的情感

因为是一个男人爱上另一个男人

因为那是边伯贤自己也拥有的，相同的情感

就像在照镜子，金钟大之于金珉锡等同金珉锡之于边伯贤，当对方悲惨的模样映入眼帘，却舍不得去安慰，因为

就像在安慰自己一样的可笑

金珉锡仍试着挣脱边伯贤的钳制，手腕被掐出一圈触目惊心的红，脸颊不知道什么时候一片湿润，像个坏掉的水龙头，斗大的泪珠从裂缝中不断涌出。想拭去对方泪水的手被甩开后，边伯贤又笑了，粗暴的把那人扯进自己抵在他耳边几近癫狂的低语

“哥该恨金钟大的...恨他用那多情的手拨弄你的心跳，却用另一只手牵住别人。”

“你爱他？可那又怎样？总有一天哥会收到喜帖，会看着金钟大和那个女孩穿成对的礼服步入礼堂，亲自上台唱祝歌，然后在他们生下孩子后收到满月的照片。”

“而金钟大永远也不会晓得你爱过他。”

一阵剧烈的疼痛传来，金珉锡整齐的牙齿咬在从领口露出的半截锁骨，这下咬的很重，像要把一直以来的痛苦全宣泄在这一小块骨头上，那个地方变得十分湿润，除了唾液，更多的是鲜血从齿痕点点冒出来

“放开我！！”

好疼，跟这个人在一起的时候总是这么疼

边伯贤猛地推开对方，朝那白净的脸蛋啪地给了一声清脆的巴掌，金珉锡被打的眼冒金星，一阵天旋地转之后被按倒回床上，双手被粗鲁的拉至头顶用衬衫紧紧捆住——途中手指不小心磕在床头的木板，撞击时发出的声音被金珉锡破碎的尖叫给盖了过去

“电视剧，这种时候都是怎么做的呢。”

边伯贤跨坐在金珉锡腰上，把对方的衣服往上推露出因为情绪激动上下起伏的腹肌，再往上推到脖子，胸口的两粒凸起暴露在冷空气中，是偏深的粉色，挺立在那片白皙的区块中央特别扎眼

“对了，我要安慰哥，因为珉锡哥你失恋了嘛。”

说完，又彷佛自导自演般戏剧性地摇摇头，嘴角上扬成残酷的角度

“啊...说哥失恋...好像不对呢，根本还没开始就结束了啊，算什么失恋？”

“说够了没！边伯贤你他娘的给我——”

金珉锡失控的甩头叫喊，甚至想用脚踢他的肚子，明明使劲瞪眼想表现出厌恶和凶狠，浸满了泪水通红的眼角却让他看上去无比凄惨落魄，像极了战败的恶犬试图保护最后一丝尊严，却被边伯贤，他的弟弟，亲手狠狠地撕碎扔在地上践踏

边伯贤反手脱了上衣趴伏在金珉锡胸口，有如刚刚降生的恶魔，脸庞邪恶的稚嫩，言语单纯却致命

“只有今晚，把我想成金钟大也可以喔。”

“呐，想要粗暴一点的安慰，还是干脆粗暴的直接被弄坏？”

金珉锡当然没有回答，试着往上踢的腿被对方闪过后用膝盖重重抵住，变成只有腰能够扭动

“急什么，哥不扭我也会碰那里的。”边伯贤恶劣地笑笑

“你个疯子！”

“是啊，是疯子...而且是被你逼疯的。”

后面那句话小声的几乎听不见，边伯贤带着笑低头吻他，毫不意外的被咬了一口，尝到血的味道后，边伯贤使狠劲掐住对方的脸颊把带着血腥味的唾液渡进对方嘴里

“珉锡哥今天头发弄得很漂亮呢，果然哥脸蛋生的好，染什么颜色都好看。”

把金珉锡的裤子连同内裤扒下的时候，边伯贤还在叨叨絮絮的说着不着边际的话，一把握住对方颓软的性器粗鲁的摩擦，语气愈发尖酸刻薄，尾音却颤抖着上扬，“说起来那孩子也是咖啡色的短发，和她那身小碎花洋装很衬呢...对了，要不哥也穿上洋装试试？保不齐金钟大就会回心转意了呢。”

“说...嗯...说够了没！啊...”

手指灵活的在性器上打转，恶言恶语到了嘴边全变成娇软的呻吟，金珉锡轻喘着，酒精的后劲上来让他顿时浑身轻飘飘的，感官变得有些迟钝，却只有下身的刺激特别鲜明，甚至到了反胃的地步

“放手...边伯、嗯...哈啊！”

被绑住的手无力的抵在对方胸口，明明是那样单薄的身体，到底是从哪里生出这么大的力量控制住自己？好像这几年的锻炼都白做了一样，不，不只是锻炼，或许许多事情都是白做的吧

在弟弟手里射出第一次后，金珉锡忽然翻身对着床下干呕，整个晚上一点东西没吃光是喝了酒，当然是吐不出什么的。边伯贤把人拽回来搂在怀里不轻不重的帮他拍着背，语气听不出是厌烦、无奈还是心疼

“...哥真是、脏死了...”

忽然觉得口袋有什么东西卡着了，一抽出来，包装精美的条状物立马从蓝色纸袋的破口掉出来，边伯贤愣了好一会儿才想起来这是金钟大临走前托他转交给金珉锡的礼物。金珉锡的手一到冬天就容易干裂成员们都知道，但会送护手霜这样东西的人也只有他了吧，边伯贤瞥了眼上头小苍兰的图样

纯洁、幸福，浓情

一个也得不到呢，明明是深爱的人送的，却一下子全都成了奢望

扭开盖子往食指挤了一小坨，浓郁的香氛瞬间满液出来，乳白色的霜状质地很细致，撇开价钱不提，这品质和香味一看就是精心挑选过的，边伯贤甚至可以想像出金钟大在店里弯着腰一个一个闻味道又涂在手上试用，最后翘着猫嘴和店员指定要蓝色包装纸的画面

“珉锡哥，你瞧，钟大这礼物挑得可真好，立马派上用场了。”边伯贤漫不经心地把东西展示给金珉锡看

“你要、干什么...？”

比起金钟大送的礼物被白白浪费，金珉锡此刻心里大约恐惧要多过愤怒，认识这么多年的弟弟突然发了疯似的这么对他——又或者，这就是他真正的样子、只是一直以来都没有向自己展现？

金珉锡忽然有些发抖，双腿下意识想往后缩着逃跑，边伯贤却也不理他，自顾自把护手霜往手心挤出大约三分之一的量便扔到一边，右手中指沾了一半之后绕到自己背后，因为角度的关系金珉锡看不见他在做什么，只听见一声非常细微的水声后那人轻皱起两道细眉，随着腰肢从缓缓晃动变得幅度渐渐变大，微张的薄唇开始溢出慵懒地吟哦，那股不知名的水声也越来越响、是近乎黏腻快速频率

然后，边伯贤重新跨坐到他身上，顺势敞开双腿借着倾斜的角度展示自己乱七八糟的下身，那个并非用来交合的小洞外缘沾满了白色乳霜，又顺着手指进进出出的动作混着其他液体从里头流出更多，下垂眼半眯着朝他看去，手指更大幅度在自己的后穴抽插，彷佛着急的在寻找什么，一瞬间碰到了什么地方，边伯贤突然整个人软下了腰，无法抑制的漏出更高亢的呻吟，前倾身体让完全挺立的下身贴着金珉锡的下腹磨蹭，断断续续的呻吟夹杂喊着对方的名字

“嗯...珉锡、哥...哈啊...哥...嗯...”

圆滚滚的眼睛瞪得老大，彷佛吓呆了，直到那人用剩下一半的护手霜往他半硬的性器上抹才大梦初醒般挣扎起来，“不、不要——啊...才刚刚...呃，不要摸...”

“哥...听话嗯...不会让你痛的...”

湿漉漉的手指从后面拔出来伸向腿根处抚摸，半诱惑半强迫的分开那白皙的双腿，边伯贤低头往红润的顶端亲了一口，混着护手霜的前列腺液尝起来味道不太好，舌头苦的发麻。边伯贤把龟头还在嘴里吞吐，直到整根性器又进入蓄势待发的状态才缓缓起身，一手轻掐着那人的脖子，另一手握住那根硬物对准被戳弄的湿软了的蜜处一口气狠狠坐下去

“噫！”

“呃——”

两人同时喟叹出声，粗硬的柱状物毫无阻隔进入体内，虽然只进入了一半，入口处火辣辣地疼，又几乎被灼人的滚烫和压迫感盖过，边伯贤浑身直冒冷汗，明明只要动一下就好像灵魂被从深处生生扯出来撕裂的疼，却还执意抬高了腰又坐下去，双臂不住地打颤，手上无意识收紧让金珉锡有一瞬间因为缺氧合著下身被包覆，意识朦胧间交错产生绝顶的快感

“哈、哈哈...进去了...”

“边伯贤你疯了！快、快拿出去，你会受伤的——”

“...才唔...才没这么容易受伤...”

大约是后穴开始适应里头的物什，边伯贤看上去脸色好了不少，腰肢还刻意重重蹭了下，张口含住了金珉锡的耳垂一面含糊不清的吐着热气，“动一动...哥哥你快点动一动啦...哼嗯...那里不疼了、只是痒...”

“你...你到底、为什么要做这种...”

那人试图凶狠的瞪眼，却因为眼睛过于圆滚的形状看上去只添着几分媚态，像只处于发情状态的猫儿，纤长的睫毛沾着水珠，像冬天首尔广场的圣诞树，挂着好多闪闪发亮的小灯泡，也像乡下老家没有光害的夜空，闪烁着无数星点

亮晶晶的东西，总是那样迷人

“哼嗯...哈哈，哥在生气吗...？”

说话期间体内的硬物又进得更深，边伯贤不由得软在对方身上抽搐，“...明明那根东西插在我里面呜...那么大、又硬...还是，其实偷偷把我想像成金钟大了...？”

“你——少胡说！”金珉锡略显惊慌的反驳

“有什么关系...”

边伯贤笑了出来，靠在他耳边用舌头黏腻的来回舔舐，一面断断续续说着下流的话刺激对方，“如果这样想像能让珉锡哥更兴奋...我不介意喔。”

“都说了是安慰了，就按哥喜欢的来啊...”

边伯贤又开始扭腰，彷佛坐在性器上跳舞一般，手探下去握着自己的肉茎淫荡的滑动，一面发出幼犬似的嘤咛，又把满手前列腺液涂抹在对方胸口。金珉锡被挑逗的浑身一颤，有一瞬间着魔般伸出手眼看着要抱住他，却在最后一刻打住，转而把人压在身下更用力的挺腰撞击，低头瞥见泛着艳红的耳朵，不自觉恼怒的张口就咬

“啊、呀——”

明明是使劲咬的，几近要把耳软骨撕扯下来的力道，那人却硬是不愿意喊出半个疼字，反而偏头去亲吻紧绷的手臂肌肉，看着他无疑是火上浇油的动作，金珉锡索性把人翻转一百八十度从后面进入，整个姿势可以很好的看见紫红色的阴茎沾满白色泡沫，退出时从里头带出来的嫩肉因为接触到冷空气不停打颤

金珉锡看得双眼发红，把人抬起来背靠着自己，发狠似的以前所未有的高速频率往边伯贤体内撞击，又用空着的手探下去套弄翘挺的阴茎，双重的快感来得太过突然而强烈，边伯贤大叫一声开始全身抽搐，性器被浸湿的一塌糊涂，困在手里一跳一跳的

“唔啊...哥...我想...想射了、再快点...”

边伯贤胡乱点头又摇头，前后摆腰讨好的恳求，迷糊间只有眼前那形状漂亮的嘴唇略微清晰一些，便伸手环住他的脖子下意识想朝那里靠近，却又胆小的在一个鼻尖的距离停下，犹豫着，最后只敢呜呜噎噎的去亲吻他的嘴角

金珉锡缓下动作，伸手握住小巧的下巴，又移到嘴唇摩挲，不知道是不是错觉，手指的触感有些颤抖

“叫大声一点...叫出来，就让你射。”金珉锡的声音淡淡的没有一丝起伏，彷佛埋在体内的性器有多滚烫，他的情绪就加倍的冷漠

“什么...为什、啊啊啊！”

体内的东西开始猛烈往敏感点上撞，快速抽插十几下后忽地拔出来，金珉锡把人反身按在床上分开他的双腿把硬物挤进还湿软着的小洞，用拇指堵住了性器的顶端不让边伯贤先行释放

热液第二次灌进深处，因为射了两次量太多，拔出来时浊液就像泄洪一样喷洒出来，沾湿了不停打颤的大腿和床单，边伯贤因为太过羞耻，一面抽泣一面抖着腰射出来，整个人砸在床上浑身痉挛

眼前的景象开始变的朦胧，虽然耗尽了体力而困的厉害，边伯贤却硬撑着不愿意入睡

彷佛看穿了边伯贤的心思，金珉锡伸手盖住了他的眼睛，沙哑的靠在他耳边低语

“睡吧，伯贤...该做梦了。”

*

那晚之后，边伯贤每天过的浑浑噩噩，日子过去的很快，却分分钟都像慢速播放一样漫长。一眨眼，已经到了入伍当天

除了跑行程的金钟仁，其他人都有来送行，没了摄像头和粉丝，一群人围着金珉锡哭得舍不得，尤其吴世勋跟朴灿烈更是敞开了心，一米八多的两个人左右各抱着金珉锡哭得是一把鼻涕一把眼泪

金钟大倒没哭，在一旁拉着金珉锡的手嚷嚷要亲自开车送他去军营，后者原本打算拒绝，金钟大一听便扯着嗓子抱怨哥不相信我的开车技术云云，吵得金珉锡受不了摀着耳朵答应，这下倒换边伯贤不乐意了

“我也要去。”

“你去干什么，多一个人车也不会开比较快。”金俊勉似乎觉得边伯贤很多余

“CBX从今天就少一个字母了，让我们俩一块送送还不行吗。”

边伯贤一面朝金俊勉吐舌头一面伸手拉住金珉锡的袖子，那人看了他一眼也没什么反应，脸上端着笑，任由金钟大拉着他往车子跑，就像那天晚上发生的事都是假的一样

一路上，车里的空气跟丧礼似的，只有金钟大一个人聒噪不停，幸好去军营的路不远，在边伯贤刚感到不耐烦之前车就停了，金钟大给金珉锡解开安全带，一面朝外头看了看

“这里不能久停，我就不下去了。”

“嗯。”

“虽然之前一直在说，不要感冒，不要受伤，好好的吃饭睡觉...”那张猫嘴不停唠叨，忽然像想起了什么，拉着金珉锡的手凑到眼前看了看，“给哥的护手霜带了吗？冬天手又裂开的话在军队里怕是不好做事吧。”

“啊...”

金珉锡发出短暂的单音，快速朝边伯贤看了一眼又不着痕迹的转回来，速度快得彷佛错觉一般

“知道了，会用的。”

他们又磨叽了半天，活像舍不得送情人离开的八点档剧情，金珉锡拍拍金钟大的头转身下车，才发现边伯贤不知道什么时候已经臭着脸站在外头，把行李都背在自己身上，金珉锡伸手去接也没有给的意思

“我给哥送过去。”

金珉锡一愣，没说什么转身便走，边伯贤也就默默跟在后头

走到入口，从这里开始不能再跟进去了，便把行李都还给金珉锡，两人面对面沉默的站着，好像这辈子都没这样尴尬过。良久，金珉锡才轻声开口

“...那，我走了。”

边伯贤低垂着头没有回应，当对方的脚尖消失在视线里，才轻声喊了他的名字

“伯贤呐。”

意外的，金珉锡先打断了他，漂亮的眼睛上挑着和他对视

“对不起。”

边伯贤无心考虑那句道歉是什么意思，他缓缓伸出手，只要再一点点，再靠近一点就能碰到他了，此刻除了这个，他不愿意再思考其他事

“那天，虽然你那么说了，但我也没有把你...想像成钟大。”

即便那人并非渴望来自他的触碰

“就算在梦中，你也不会是他。”

我知道

“对不起。”

我爱你

然后

金珉锡走了，头也不回的

而边伯贤的手还是没有碰到他

“对了，那天抱歉啦。”

“...什么？”边伯贤缓缓抬头，从后照镜看见对方半弯着的眼睛

金钟大耸耸肩，单身操纵方向盘绕了一个弯，“你送珉锡哥回家那天啊，这么晚还麻烦你出门。”

“麻烦我的是珉锡哥，关你什么事。”

边伯贤控制不住的上扬的语气，或许他也并不是很想控制，他不知道金钟大为什么突然提这件事，也不想再继续讨论下去。他看着那人在方向盘上打节奏的手顿了顿，忽然听见一声很轻的笑

“...是啊，不关我的事了。”

“什么意思？”边伯贤突然一愣

“你不是说了吗？珉锡哥、的确不关我的事了。”

“...”

边伯贤看着他的侧脸，那人的嘴角一如往常翘成猫似的弧度，温柔多情的语气，眉眼微翘看着总是那么讨人喜欢，除了眼角更深一些的纹路，和八年前刚出道的谦和有礼貌的大男孩几乎一模一样

只是从今以后，他不会再嚷嚷着要成为跳舞机器，不会再一天到晚跟在金珉锡屁股后面喊awei撒娇，因为他还是金钟大，却也不再是金钟大

那个21岁的男孩没有消失，只是长大了而已

“...你是故意的。”

前面路口的灯号刚变成黄色，金钟大豪不犹豫用左脚去踩煞车，眼睁睁看着灯号转为刺眼的红

一滴、一滴，透明的水滴溅在了挡风玻璃上模糊了视野，开始下雨了

“啊。”

金钟大把手伸出窗外，掌心盛着几滴水便收回来随意抹在裤子上，“下雨了...真不巧，也不知道珉锡哥搬进宿舍没有。”

“为什么？”

“什么为什么，要是把衣服弄湿可该感冒了。”

瞧见边伯贤怨妇一样的表情，金钟大忽然噗哧地笑出来，那反应好似看见什么有趣的事，让边伯贤忍不住感到烦躁，下意识提高了音量，“你明明知道我说的不是这件事——”

“扼杀成形之前的东西，总是比较不痛的。”

窗户啪地一声关上了，渐渐变大的雨点被完全阻隔在外，金钟大慢条斯理地收回手握着方向盘驱车前进，一面透过后照镜对上边伯贤瞪大的眼睛，他的朋友正用惊愕又惶惑的眼神看着他，就好像家里突然闯进一个陌生人，却发现他长着和最亲密的人一模一样的面孔

金钟大无可奈何地笑了

“边伯贤，我们都是男人。”

“彼此招惹的话没有人能全身而退，只是谁伤得轻，谁却伤得体无完肤而已。”

边伯贤呆滞了很久都说不出话，一直到车子开进宿舍的地下室，才在下车前猛地抓住金钟大的肩膀，后者没有太大反应，彷佛早就预料到一般静静地等他开口

脑子里一片混乱，想问的话有好多好多，问他是什么时候发现的，凭什么擅自决定一切，又怎么能如此冷静，可最终，边伯贤只用平板的声音吐出几个字

“金钟大，你...爱他吗？”

“...”

那人沉默的回头望着他，四目相交，却在任一方眼底都读不出情绪，良久，金钟大带着笑启唇，用很轻的声音开口

“我不爱她，但我也，给不了他什么。”

“...那他怎么办？”

金钟大依旧笑着，没有给出回答，只把钥匙放在边伯贤手里便转身下车，留下他一个人在车里发愣

我什么也给不了

所以睡吧，如果在梦里可以幸福

我愿你，长眠不醒

end


End file.
